The Wedding
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Heechul berdiri sendirian di atas altar menunggu kehadiran siwon yang berjanji akan menikahinya.. tetapi apa yang terjadi jika siwon benar-benar tidak datang? ONESHOOT/GS/SICHUL/DONTLIKEDONTREAD


**The Wedding!**

.

.

.

Ini hanya cerita gaje yang absurd banget sumpah abaikan aja kalau gak suka cerita macam ini huhuhu… authornya sedang dalam masa galau kritis T.T #curcol maafkan author kalian yang gila ini *guling-guling*

.

.

.

"siwon! Siwon! Ireonaa!" seorang namja berperawakan besar tambun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar namun tidak ada sahutan sedikit pun. Sedangkan keadaan di dalam kamar, seorang namja masih terlelap dengan posisi bertelungkup. Dan oh astaga… sepasang penyumbat telinga terpasang di telinganya!. Dengan kesal pria tambun itu mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar namun sang istri mengehentikan aksinya.

"aku lupa kalau ada kunci cadangannya! Ini!" seru sang istri sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh yang membuat pria tambun itu menggerang kesal. "berikan padaku." Pria tambun itu mulai membuka pintu kamar sederhana itu. dan akhirnya… pintu terbuka. Langsung saja pria itu masuk. "aishh jinjja anak ini… benar-benar tidak berbakat menikah." Omelnya. Di tariknya penyumbat telinga yang menyangkut di telinga adik tersayangnya itu. lalu di baliknya tubuh besar sang adik. Sang adik memanyun-manyunkan bibir. Tebak saja pasti ia sedang mengigau.

"gug.. gugg.." seekor anjing kecil mendekati kakinya. "bugsy .. bantu aku."

"gug!" di angkatnya anjing kecil itu di atas tubuh dongsaengnya. "jilat dia.." slrupp slurp. Di jilatnya bibir siwon oleh bugsy hingga basah. "mhhh… chullie… kenap- AA! Bugsy!" siwon melompat bangun. "gug!" di tolehnya orang di samping kirinya.

"Shindong hyung!" serunya. "kau tau sekarang jam berapa heoh?!" siwon melirik jam digital yang ada di meja nakasnya. "Hyung! Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku dari tadi?!" shindong menoyor kepala sang adik tanda sayang(?). "aku sudah membangunkan mu dari tadi! Cepat bersiap!" siwon turun dari ranjangnya terbirit-birit bersiap secepat yang ia bisa. "aku menungu mu di mobil, aish jeongmal.." shindong bergeleng-geleng ria.

.

.

.

Si cantik duduk termenung di depan mejariasnya. Wajahnya tertekuk memandangi layar handphonenya. Ia sudah siap dengan baju pengantin putih sangat cantik membungkus tubuh indahnya. Wajahnya cantiknya di tutupi kerudung putih. "eonni.. kyu bilang orang-orang sudah memenuhi ruangan tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda siwon datang." Sungmin muncul dari balik tirai yang ada di belakang heechul.

Heechul hanya diam dan mulai mengatur nafas. "chullie sebaiknya kau saja yang keluar duluan." Yunho muncul juga dari balik tirai itu. "baiklah appa.." sahut heechul. Yunho menyiapkan lengannya untuk di gandeng oleh heechul. Heechul mengaitkan tangannya di lengan yunho. "siap?" Tanya yunho melihat wajah murung anaknya. Heechul mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Siwon panic terburu-buru mengeringkan badan dan memakai pakaiannya. Ia lari secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke mobil. "aku siap!" serunya nafas terengah-engah. Shindong menatapnya heran. Ia meneliti siwon dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya terbelalak setelah sampai bawah. "gk takut terbang tuh yang di bawah?" siwon berpikir sejenak lalu mengecek ke bagian bawahnya. "ya tuhan!" siwon lupa menaikkan resleting celananya permisa. Segera siwon menaikkan resleting celananya takut-takut ada yang ngintip ntar.

"capcus." Perintah shindong pada supir pribadinya. Sang supir pun mulai melajukan kemudinya. Tapi siwon masih panik dan gelisah yang bercampur rasa gugup. Ia meraba-raba layarnya tertera 25 panggilan tak terjawab, 15 pesan baru dan itu semua dari orang yang sama yaitu Heechul calon istrinya. Siwon semakin panic di buatnya.

10 menit perjalanan tiba-tiba saja mobil berhenti. "ada apa ini?" Tanya shindong pda sang supir. "macet pak." Sahut supir. "aduhh…." Seru shindong dan siwon. "hyung, eottheoke?" panic siwon. "eumm eummm…" gelisah shindong sambil berpikir. "ah lama hyung!" siwon pun membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil tersebut. benar apa yang di katakana supir hyungnya. Jalanan macet parah. Tumben seoul jadi mirip Jakarta gini.

Siwon pun mencoba lari sebisa mungkin agar sampai ke tempat yang di tuju. Ia menyelinap di kerumunan banyak orang. Dan menyelip-nyelip di antara gang-gang sempit. "tunggu aku chullie!"

.

.

.

Para pengiring pria dan wanita memasuki ruangan di iringi lantunan piano khas pernikahan para pengiring tersenyum sambil membawa bunga dan cincin yang nanti akan di gunakan sang pengantin. Setelah pengiring siap di tempat, masuk lah heechul yang di gandeng oleh yunho. Kehadirannya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. Gaun panjangnya menyapu altar yang di laluinya.

Wajahnya masih penuh dengan kegalauan dan kegelisahan takut-takut siwon benar-benar tidak datang setelah siwon membaca isi pesannya yang seperti ini.

'_**kalau kau benar-benar tidak ingin menikah denganku sebaiknya tidak usah hadir dan muncul lagi di hadapanku.' **_

Ia sampai di depan kapel tetapi tidak ada juga tanda-tanda akan kehadiran siwon. Para undangan pun terheran-heran kenapa heechul berdiri sendirian. "di mana pengantin prianya?" Tanya pendeta yang akan menikahkan heechul dan siwon. "mungkin ia terlambat.." sahut salah satu pengiring pria. "kalau ia tak datang juga aku siap menggantikkannya." Salah satu pengiring pria yang lainnya angkat suara. Dan mengundang tawa para undangan.

BRAK

Pintu masuk terbuka lebar dan semua orang terkejut dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Di ambang pintu siwon masih menstabilkan deru nafasnya. "siwon hyung!" seru kyuhyun yang menjadi salah satu pengiring pria. Heechul tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika tau siwon ternyata benar-benar datang. "hah hah.. hah.. mian.. hh.. aku terlambat.." ucapnya sambil terengah-engah. "gwechana cepat kemari." Ucap yunho melambaikan tangan tanda menyuruh siwon mendekat.

Siwon berjalan tegap di altar menghampiri heechul yang menunggunya sambil menampilkan senyum manis walau di tutupi sebuah kerudung siwon masih dapat melihat senyum manis itu. sambil merapikan dasi kupunya siwon bersanding dengan heechul menggenggam tangan heechul di hadapan tuhan mereka mengucap janji sehidup semati dan akan berpisah jika maut yang memisahkan. Setelah menautkan cincin di jari manis heechul. Pendeta mengizinkan siwon untuk mencium heechul.

Siwon dengan hati-hati membuka kerudung heechul. Mata mereka bertemu dalam satu tatapan. Dengan ragu siwon mendekatinya namun heechul dengan agresif menarik tengkuk siwon dan mencium bahkan melumat bibir siwon. Siwon pun membalas tautan bibir mereka. Dan itu terjadi cukup lama hingga nafas mereka hampir habis.

Para undangan pun bertepuk tangan dan memberi selamat. Akhirnya acara pernikahan ini berjalan lancar semoga pasangan ini menjadi pasangan yang sakina mawardah warohmah dan melahirkan keturunan yang banyak (?).

Siwon berbisik di tengah-tengah acara jamuan makan malam bersama keluarga. "ke kamar yuk.." heechul melirik siwon yang keringatnya mengucur deras dan di bagian bawah siwon ada yang menyembul. Heechul melirik kea rah Changmin dan Kyuhyun tajam. Dua evil itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa setelah memasukan obat peransang di dalam minuman siwon. Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempol kea rah heechul. Heechul hanya menggeleng melihat aksi jahil kedua dongsaengnya itu. "baiklah ayo.." siwon menggandeng heechul sesampainya keluar dari ruang acara siwon menggendong heechul bridal style dan mulai melumat bibir heechul ketika mereka di dalam lift. Singkat waktu akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar pengantin mereka, dan ya if you know what I mean ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka. Chukkae.

.

.

..

FIN

.

.

.

**Yeay ending(y) RnR ye :3 **


End file.
